


Late Night Walks

by stylesharrys



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: Tom gets tired of waiting for you at home, so decides to surprise you outside work.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 20





	Late Night Walks

“Good shift, everyone?” Stacey asked, closing the door to the office as you and your six coworkers gathered in the small boxed room.

You were wrapped in Tom’s scarf you’d stolen that morning, a winter coat, woollen hat, and a pair of gloves. You nodded your head with a tired sigh, mentally scolding yourself for agreeing to work a double. 

“No concerns?” she asked, her own tiredness clear in her eyes and everyone in the little office were itching to get out of the godforsaken home and go back to theirs.

A collection of shaking heads seemed to satisfy her enough and Stacey waved her hand, dismissing you all bidding everyone a good night.

“How was it up in the flat today? Know you haven’t been up there for a while,” Stacey asked as the two of you wandered toward the exit door, both clad in winter attire and you sighed.

“Tiring. After that seizure this morning, he just slept. Did the cleaning but that was it,” you huffed, rubbing your hands together to brace yourself for the cold that waited beyond the doors.

Stacey hummed as she pulled them open, bidding goodbyes to your coworkers and signing off as the senior on shift. You shivered at the bite of the cold air on your nose, tickling out a sneeze.

“How are you getting home, babe?” Stacey asked you, digging through her pockets for the car keys and unlocking the doors. You knew she was about to offer you a ride, and you were about to accept it… until your eyes caught sight of a familiar man on the bench across the road.

You smiled to yourself. “My ride’s over there,” you nodded your head to the man of your dreams, Stacey’s smile growing when she finally realised who it was.

Bidding her a good night, you crossed the road and approached him, watching his little smile grow at the sight of you covered from head to toe.

“Hey, you,” you sighed out happily, stopping in front of him. He sat back against the bench, arms outstretched across the back and his legs open wide, body slumped slightly and he grinned at you.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he greeted, leaning forward and tugging his hood over his head. You nibble on your chapped lower lip, his cheeks rosy and lips trembling slightly from the cold as he stood.

With glove-clad hands, you cupped his cheeks in your palms and puckered your lips, leaning down and pressing a generous kiss to his lips and pulling away with a smile.

“Your lips looked a little cold,” you teased through a grin, eyes twinkling beneath the soft light emitting from the lampost that curved above you. Tom wiggled his brows with a cheeky grin, hands wrapping around the backs of your thighs and pulling you between his legs.

“If that’s how you warm them up, then they’re _super_ cold,” he grinned, wiggling those skewiff eyebrows teasingly. You let out a small laugh and shook your head, pecking his pink lips one more time before lacing your gloved fingers with his cold ones.

“How was work, love?” Tom asked, giving your hand a gentle squeeze and turning the both of you in the direction of your normal route home. A beeping horn caught your attention and you waved to the white car that drove past you, Stacey smiling at yourself and Tom.

You nodded with a sigh. “It was okay. One of the guys had a seizure but he gets like that on the build-up to Christmas,” you explained briefly, always vigilant not to breach the service users’ confidentiality.

Tom nodded softly, understanding your briefness and offered your hand another squeeze as you crossed the road. “Have you eaten at all? Aside from that porridge at six this morning?” he asked, worry clear in his voice and you shook your head with another sigh.

“No, Stacey made me a sandwich at around five, but someone else ate it,” you pouted, stomach grumbling in hunger and Tom shook his head. “Good thing I made enough beef stew to feed all of London,” he joked, loving the way your eyes lit up at the mention of his speciality.

“You made beef stew? Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more than I already do,” you grinned cheekily, looping your arm with his and curling in his side a little as you walked down the dark, empty roads.

It was a complete ghost town. Just the two of you walking through the darkness, the Christmas lit homes guiding you back to yours and you adored the pretty decorations that littered the paths and buildings.

“So what have you got me for Christmas, then? Tom tried to coax out of you, had been trying the past week. You let out a laugh and shook your head. “You’ll have to see what Santa brings you tomorrow night,” you shrugged.

Tom rolled his eyes but pulled you into his side, kissing the top of your head as you approached your home. “I have a feeling _Santa_ is going to spoil you,” he murmured into your ear, voice soft but just a little raspy.

Your smile grew as you looked up at him, eyes fluttering as you struggled to keep them open. Tom kissed your cold lips softly, eyes fluttering closed as he dug through his pockets and blindly searched for his keys.

By the time you both got inside, had something to eat and quickly showered, you were both cuddled in bed, mugs of steaming hot chocolate on your nightstands as you giggled at Elf that played on the TV.

Tom, however, couldn’t keep his eyes off you. He was completely entranced by your kind and compassionate nature. You weren’t supposed to be working today, but the second the home called you, asking to come it at seven that morning, you jumped up and got ready.

It was naughty of them, really. To call you at five am on your day off, begging you to come into work. That wasn’t even the end of it. When the afternoon rolled around and you only had two hours of your shift left, you were cornered into staying until ten pm, your plans with Tom blown straight out of the window.

But you didn’t complain, not when you knew you were making a difference to someone’s life, not when you were helping them, supporting them.

His heart swelled when you laughed again, rolling your head back and giggling loudly. Tom cupped your cheeks in his warm palms and smothered your lips with his, kissing you with everything he had, and you were quick to melt into the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, you slowly blinked, trying to catch your breath and ease back into reality. “I love you, so fucking much,” he whispered, nose bumping against yours and you grinned up at him, completely lovestruck.

“I love you, too, Tommy,” you whispered gently.

Your lips met again, soft and passionate as he held your cheek in his palm. You fingers thread through his unruly curls, tugging gently as you lost yourself in him, completely and utterly adrift.


End file.
